


Alone Time

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a little alone time (cough cough) trying to get a handle on his feelings!*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Wreck-It Ralph**

FelixxRalph

**Alone Time**

The arcade is closed. Everyone is relaxing…Except a certain handyman, whose heart was racing in his chest. His face burning with an awful case of the honey glows.

"I-I think I should be going Ralph!"

The 9ft tall program looked at his friend worriedly. All he did was offer him a ride on his shoulder since he said he was tried, and now he was a blushing mess.

"Are ya sure Felix?"

"Y-Yup sure am! S-So you go on to Sugar Rush, I'll just head back home."

_~Felix has been acting weird. It's cute, but…cute…~_

Ralph began to blush himself and Felix took notice.

"A-Are you okay Ralph?"

Ralph snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the handyman.

"Y-Yeah uh, I'm gonna go now…so um, you going back right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay! See ya later Felix!"

"O-Okay…See ya."

With that Wreck-It and Fix-It headed in two different directions.

"Golly, Ralph was sure acting weird."

Felix got into the train car, and on the ride home thought about how handsome Ralph looked. How cute it was when Ralph began blushing in front of him. He sighed and pulled his hat down embarrassed of himself as the honey glows burned brightly in his cheeks. Then he gasped at the realization that he had gotten hard.

"Jiminy, jaminy…This is not good!"

As the train car came to a stop he quickly hopped out and began running to the entrance of his building, but stopped. He cautiously looked around the corner to see no one around, then looked through the glass door and saw no one in the lobby.

"Good no one's here."

He hurried in and took the elevator to his penthouse. He got into his room and slammed the door shut.

"Golly, that was close."

He sighed in relief that no one saw him like he was and walked to his bedroom. He took off his hat and hung it up on a hook, then stripped down into his nightclothes. He climbed onto his oversized bed and reached under the pillow next to him, he pulls out 2 things that he always blushed in embarrassment about. A tube of lube and a rather large dildo.

"I wish I didn't have to keep doing this…But it'd be trouble to go and tell him how I feel…He'd probably reject me and find me disgusting, or hate me for liking him so much…"

Felix could feel his eyes burn as tears tried to fight their way up. He wipes them away with his hand and sighs.

"It's for the best…" He looks at his erection pitching a tent before him. "Now to deal with you."

He slips his boxer briefs off and groans a little at feeling the fabric free him. His breathing quickens as he opens up the lube with an audible _*pop*_. He squirts the red goo into his hand and gasps as he touches himself with the lubed hand.

"S-So cold. AH! W-Why is it al-always c-cold?!"

He moves his hand up and down enjoying the friction he was getting. He squeezed his cock and tugged on it roughly letting out a loud moan.

"AAhhmmmoooohhhh…"

He bit his lip as he moved his hand faster up and down his shaft. He moves his other hand under his shirt, hiking it up a bit and begins to twists his nipples.

"O-Oooohhh R-RmmmmnnAH!"

He pinches one of them as he thumbs the slit of his cock, arching his back and groaning in pleasure. He then moves his hand from his nipples and fists the sheets as he moves his lubed hand lower. He pushes his fingers into his puckering hole wiggling them in deep. He winces in pain, but moans in pleasure.

"AH! Uhhooommmm..D-Deeper!"

He shoves his fingers in deeper until he hits what he wants. He arches his back and cries out.

"R-RALPH!"

He slips his fingers out, panting heavily, and grabs the dildo. He doesn't lube it up or anything he just shoves it in. Shoving it deep into him, screaming as he feels it stretch him more.

"OOOOOO R-RALPH DEEPER!"

He turns his head and bites the pillow next to him as he realized he was a little loud. He continues to move the large dildo deeper into him. He then rips it out and shoves it back in hard, screaming into the pillow the name of the one he desired most.

"RRRAAALLLPPHHHH!"

He gasps as he grips his throbbing cock and squeezes it as he begins to thrust the dildo in and out of him.

"Y-Yes!"

He moves the dildo in a certain way, bending it so it would turn on its own when he'd thrust it back in. He moved it faster and faster into himself, imaging the one he wanted was really there. Was there kissing him, touching him, loving him, fucking him.

"RALPH!"

He starts pumping his manhood good and fast, as he rocks his hips into the thrusts of the dildo. He gasps and moans at feeling the sensations and he could feel his cock twitch with want.

"I'm, I'm cumming R-RALPHYYYYAAAAHHHHHH, F-FUCK!"

His hot cum splashed all over his hand and his abdomen. His body shook as he felt the orgasm rip through him. He laid on the bed completely breathless as he slowly pulled out the dildo and let it fall to the floor.

"I-I love you R-Ralphy."

Tears began to stream down his face as he laid there.

"A-Again with the tears…"

He looks up at the ceiling letting the tears fall and smiles.

"It's for the best."

* * *

Outside his bedroom door stood a blushing, shocked, and somewhat horny Ralph, frozen where he stood.

"F-Felix…" he whispered.

His mind was reeling into so many things at that moment. He just couldn't believe all that he just heard. He stood there unable to move even though he tried to move once he heard something like the bed giving away as someone got up.

_~Oh shit! C-Come on Ralph move! Get it together! Damn it move! Move! Move!~_

"OH MY LAND, RALPH?!"

_~TOO LATE!~_

Felix stood before Ralph in his doorway scared, shocked, and over all embarrassed of what Ralph might have heard.

Ralph looked at the shorter program and smiled awkwardly.

"H-Hey Felix! F-Funny seeing you here!" He says laughing nervously.

_~This. Is. Going. To. Suck.~_

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*


End file.
